Naruto: El Akatsuki temporal
by AllCinnamon
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Naruto si se hubiera unido a Akatsuki junto a Itachi? Claro, él no sabía exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo... Solo recibió la capa, vio las nubes y les preguntó al grupo de ninjas raros si su banda tenía algo que ver con el clima. Jaquecas, risas y confusión junto con Itachi, Orochimaru y Pain, respectivamente. Akatsuki tampoco tenía idea.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja**: ItaNaru con toques de SasuNaru y GaaNaru (más que todo amistoso (?))

**Tiempo**: Antes de que el anime empiece. En este fic Itachi tiene 14 (cuando mató a su clan, se fue de Konoha y se unió a Akatsuki. Estaba entre 13 o 14 en los foros. Así que me fui por 14). Naruto y Sasuke son de la misma edad, llevándose solo por meses. Segun foros y Naruwiki la distancia de años entre Sasuke e Itachi es 5; así que ellos tienen e este fic 9 años. Naruto 8 al comienzo porque aún le quedan meses.

**Advertencias**: en este capitulo no. Si alguna aparece en el camino se los mencionaré.

**N/A**: Este fic iba a ser un one-shot, los que me siguen de A-Y lo saben y dependiendo de kiki-chan será un 2shot allá, pero aquí le daré rienda suelta a este fic para ver hasta donde nos lleva ^^

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Aún podía sentir la sangre enterrada en sus uñas, aún podía ver los ojos abiertos en horror de su madre, aún podía escuchar las súplicas de su novia cuando acabó con su vida, aún podía ver los ojos de incredibilidad, de terror, de miedo, de odio de su hermano menor; podía ver todo cuando cerraba los ojos. Sus piernas alejándose más y más del cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke, alejándose de los cuerpos de su familia, sin vida y en charcos de sangre.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tuvo que hacerlo. Por su aldea, por la protección de Konoha. Por el futuro de Sasuke, aunque ya no habría un futuro para él.

No podría regresar más por esas puertas y sentir que llegaba a casa, no podría volver a ver la sonrisa de su hermano, no lo vería crecer y escuchar su risa, sus pedidos, su ánimo mientras le contaba cómo le fue en la academia y lo mucho que quería ser como su hermano mayor, no vería más la admiración en sus ojos, solo odio, odio y más odio.

Quería regresar. Quería asegurarse que él estuviera bien. Pero no lo haría. Las piezas ya habían dado el primer movimiento, Madara ya había puesto en marcha su plan y como shinobi de Konoha tenía que estar ahí para vigilarlo, tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera, no importaba si eso significaba que viviría con todo este remordimiento en su interior. No. Porque era una misión. Era su misión.

_Su misión…_

Se detuvo.

Alguien lo seguía. Al principio había pensado que era un simple animal del bosque, tenía una presencia parecida, pero ningún animal se acercaría tanto cuando olía tan fuertemente a sangre.

Siguió caminando cuando sintió que quien lo seguía se detuvo. Nada sutil. Entonces no era un ninja. Su paso despacio y rítmico analizando a quien lo seguía, no sentía ninguna clase de ansias asesinas o peligrosas, así que posiblemente no era nadie que no pudiera derrotar fácilmente, quizá alguien que pasaba por ahí o que estaba acampando, quizá algún ladrón que pensaba que él era un simple adolescente. No importaba, tenía que perderlo. Aún estaba cerca de la aldea, sea quien sea sería peligroso. No quería matar a nadie más esta noche. Pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría.

Estaba por saltar a una rama para comenzar su escape cuando su seguidor decidió hacerse presente.

—¡Espera! —El grito lo sorprendió, no porque ese alguien hubiera pensado que acercarse a él y hacerse visible era buena idea; sino porque la voz era la de un niño—. ¡No te vayas!

Itachi se quedó quieto, no creyendo que un niño lo hubiera seguido. Podía escuchar el ruido de las hojas crujir bajo sus pies y oír su respiración agitada mientras se acercaba. Era un niño, era un _niño_. ¿Cómo lo había confundido con un pequeño animal? Suspiró no queriendo girar, no queriendo ser visto. No quería. Porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera tendría que matarlo.

El niño por su parte se había detenido a unos pasos de él.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Es una misión? ¿Es muy importante? ¿Tienes que ir ahorita? ¿El abuelito te mandó? —preguntaba y preguntaba, pese que hace un rato se escuchaba agitado, el niño parecía haber recuperado el aliento. Suspiró, esto era mala suerte— ¿Por qué no estás usando tu banda? ¡Oh! ¿Es una misión secreta? ¡¿Eso es sangre?! —Itachi sintió sus hombros tensarse, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado, quizá el niño tendría miedo y se iría—. ¡Genial! —o quizá no— ¡¿Has peleado con alguien?! ¡¿Eran enemigos de Konoha?! ¡Eso es woow! —Podía escuchar la emoción y admiración en sus palabras. Era claro que este niño lo conocía— ¡Yo también seré un gran ninja y defenderé Konoha! —Apretó los puños con fuerza—. ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verán todos! ¡Seré muy fuerte y un día me convertiré en Hokage! —exclamó, y pese a estar de espaldas al niño sabía que este expresaba con sus brazos y su cuerpo entero su determinación.

No quería matarlo, no quería lastimar a un niño que sentía tanto amor por Konoha, que tenía sueños y una determinación que infundían sus palabras.

Pero tampoco quería matar a su familia y abandonar a su hermano y tuvo que hacerlo.

—Bueno… pero para eso debo hacerme más fuerte. ¡Mucho más fuerte! ¡Mucho más fuerte que todos en la academia! —Cogió el kunai que seguía embarrado con la sangre de su padre, lo cogió con fuerza. Sería uno solo. Directo al corazón. No dolor, no sufrimiento—. ¡Incluso más fuerte que el tonto de Sasuke! —Itachi casi suelta el kunai de la impresión—. Oh. Aunque es tu hermano… ¡Eso no importa! ¡También lo derrotare! —gritó el niño, su voz firme y segura de lo que decía. Itachi podía sentir la tristeza que le invadía el saber que tendría que matar a alguien que podría bien ser un buen amigo para su hermanito, un rival.

Tragó las dudas y giró dispuesto a dar el golpe que acabaría con una luz más, pero se detuvo. Se detuvo y parpadeó con sorpresa, su sharingan se activó de inmediato para asegurarse. Sí. Sí era- ¿Qué hacía el jinchuriki en un lugar como este?

—¿Itachi? —Itachi bajó el kunai y miró con seriedad al niño. Sus grandes ojos celestes mirándolo con ingenuidad e inocencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Su cerebro a mil por hora pensando en qué hacer con él.

—Bueno…

—Debes regresar a-

—¡No! Yo…—El pequeño rubio comenzó a mover su pie en la tierra, su labio inferior siendo mordido con fuerza. Luego después de que la determinación se formara en sus ojos, se paró firme frente a Itachi y habló claro y decidido—. Yo quiero ser el mejor ninja de Konoha y llegar ser el Hokage. ¡Y lo haré! —Se detuvo por unos segundos mirando a Itachi con ese fuego de decisión—. Pero para eso necesito entrenar…. Entrenar con alguien fuerte—. El niño miró hacia otro lado, como avergonzado—. Pero nadie quiere entrenar conmigo… to-todos me ignoran—dijo en voz baja. Itachi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en molestia. Sabía del jinchuriki, todos sabían de él y pese a que este niño contenía un demonio por el bien de toda la aldea, esta se lo pagaba ignorándolo y tratándolo de esta forma. A un simple niño que no sabía nada.

Un niño de la edad de Sasuke.

—¡Pero no me rendiré! Si quiero ser Hokage algún día no debo rendirme. —Volvió a ver a Itachi a los ojos, la tristeza y vergüenza dejada atrás—. Y Sasuke…—Itachi parpadeó queriendo saber qué diría de Sasuke. El niño lo había llamado tonto, pero su voz demostraba que no solo lo consideraba así. También pudo oír el respeto y la admiración en su voz—. Sasuke siempre habla de ti y en la práctica de kunais él es el mejor. Dice que es porque su hermano Itachi lo ayuda a entrenar y que eres fuerte. —Lo dijo con tanto deseo y lo vio con tanto anhelo, queriendo lo mismo para él—. Y yo también quiero mejorar y- y él dice que eres muy bueno y- y- y yo…

Él quería lo mismo. Quería que Itachi lo ayudara. Quería que entrenara con él porque nadie lo hacía y su rival del colegio alababa tanto a su hermano mayor.

Él lo había seguido solo porque quería saber lanzar kunais e Itachi había estado por lanzarle uno en el corazón.

Su garganta se secó y- No podía ser una peor noche.

—¡Haré lo que me digas! ¡Soy fuerte y sé soportar el dolor! ¡Y- y- y quiero aprender! ¡En serio!

No quería saber cómo un niño sabía soportar el dolor, pero no podía soportarlo más. Debía irse. Debía alejarse de este niño antes de que-

Las alarmas sonaron. Itachi podía sentir la presencia de decenas de ambus cruzando las puertas de Konoha. Se había distraído demasiado y ahora estaba por ser descubierto. No quería seguir matando a más compañeros. Miró al niño que giró a ver la conmoción.

—¿Itachi? —Esos ojos celestes giraron a verlo en confusión.

Fue ese momento, bajo toda la presión de ser perseguido, con la culpa de ser un traidor y la imagen de su familia y su novia muertos, desangrados; que todo su tan preciada mente de genio colapsó. O al menos así lo sintió. Porque no pensó cuando saltó hacia el niño y lo levantó para colgarlo en su hombro y saltar a la rama más cercana. No pensó en nada más que en concentrar su chakra en las suelas de sus sandalias y correr y saltar y avanzar y huir. Lejos, lejos, más lejos.

Los gritos de sorpresa y las preguntas del niño que llevaba, _secuestraba_, ignorados y perdidos en el aire, entre los árboles, bajo las piedras. Hasta que este se cansó y permaneció en silencio. Itachi refugiando su mente en el cuerpo sobre su hombro en lugar de en los cuerpos sin vida de su familia o el amado hermano que dejaba atrás.

oOo

Cuando se detuvo ya era de día y había cruzado la frontera del país del Fuego llegando al País del Río. Ocultándose en una cueva en el camino recién pudo respirar, si no tranquilo, al menos más calmado. El niño- No. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto se había quedado dormido en algún momento. Lo bajó de su hombro para acostarlo sobre una parte del suelo de la cueva que no tenía piedrecillas, aún sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se durmió mientras era llevado como un costal de papas.

Itachi se sentó a su lado, su espalda contra la pared de la cueva, sus piernas estiradas frente a él. Sintió a Naruto moverse y acercarse a él, segundos después el muy poco desvergonzado niño y bastante táctil se estaba acomodando sobre sus piernas y aferrándose a la tela negra de su pantalón.

Suspiró.

¿En qué había estado pensando?

Esto no era parte del plan. Había secuestrado al jinchuriki. El Hokage seguro estaba en pánico al saber que su carga e hijo del héroe de Konoha estaba desaparecido. No debió detenerse a escuchar lo que decía, no debió estar de curioso al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. No debió dudar. Aunque no es como si lo hubiera podido matar tampoco. Era el jinchuriki, alguien valioso para la aldea. Y un simple niño.

Sintió la mano de Naruto cerrarse con fuerza contra su muslo y oyó el susurro de un ¨seré más fuerte, ya verán¨.

Sin poder evitarlo, acercó su mano a su cabellera rubia, Naruto se movió ligeramente pero segundos después volvió a acurrucarse contra sus piernas. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos. Cerró los ojos y no se permitió llorar.

Solo, en esa cueva, escondido y buscando consuelo en un inocente niño que no sabía nada y que había secuestrado.

_Que genio, Itachi._

oOo

Él se despertó segundos antes que Naruto, abrió los ojos de improviso al sentir el movimiento bajo su mano y sobre sus piernas. El rubio giró, no levantándose de donde estaba pero mirándolo con esos ojos aún adormilados. Itachi no dijo nada, dejando que él lo observara todo lo que quiera. Esperando que el niño exigiera preguntas, gritara o se quejara de haber sido secuestrado de su aldea. Lo que no esperaba era que este solo parpadeara, bostezara mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza y volviera a verlo para preguntar.

—¿Es un viaje de entrenamiento? Lo es, ¿cierto? He visto cómo los ninjas van a viajes largos para entrenar y regresan muy fuertes. Esto es eso, ¿cierto? —Sus grandes ojos celestes brillantes con esperanza y emoción. Su voz aunque aún sonaba algo adormilada se oía animada.

Itachi abrió la boca para negarse y decirle que fue una equivocación y tendría que regresarlo a Konoha de algún modo. Pero de algún modo sus cuerdas vocales le hicieron una cruel broma y dijo todo lo contrario.

—Sí.

—¡Genial! —Naruto se sentó de golpe con el sueño completamente desvanecido de su rostro, su sonrisa grande y brillante. Y ahora, pese a que quería rectificar su horrendo error, no tenía el corazón de negarle algo que parecía emocionarlo.

Suspiró.

—Antes desayunaremos—dijo. Decidió que ya que sus mentiras hacia los niños se habían extendido de su hermanito a Naruto, al menos alimentaría al pobre rubio crédulo.

—¡Yo quiero ramen! —Naruto se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva. Itachi lo siguió. Afuera el cielo comenzaba a perder su color anaranjado.

—No creo que encontremos ramen por aquí—dijo pensando en las posibilidades de que Naruto se quedara quieto para que él fuera en busca de algo. Había escuchado los rumores de lo difícil e hiperactivo que era el pequeño rubio.

—¿No ramen? —preguntó con un puchero y alzando su rostro hacia él—. Pero el ramen es mi favorito.

—Estamos en medio del bosque—dijo con cierto tono de diversión, se notaba que Naruto no sabía nada de lo que era salir de Konoha. Vio el ceño fruncido del rubio mientras este pensaba en sus opciones—. Dijiste que querías ser fuerte, ¿cierto?

Naruto de inmediato borró la duda en su rostro para afirmar con convicción.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡En serio! —Itachi sonrió ante su ánimo.

—Pues los buenos ninjas tienen que saber sobrevivir en cualquier ambiente, eso significa que aunque no hayan restaurantes o tiendas cerca debe saber cómo buscar comida y cazar—. Vio el rostro de Naruto mientras procesaba lo que él le decía. Girando su rostro hacia un lado en cuestionamiento.

—¿Cazar? ¿Cómo conejitos y ardillas? —Itachi estaba por decir que sí, cuando vio los ojos bien abiertos de Naruto como si el hecho de lastimar un conejo fuera algo imperdonable. Itachi no sabía qué decir. No ante esos ojos que lo veían como si fuera a llorar si decía que sí. ¿Cómo alguien que vivía en una aldea llena de ninjas era tan ingenuo?

¿Podría ser que nadie le había explicado nada de nada?

El _todos me ignoran_ del día anterior volvió a su mente.

—¿Qué te parece pescado? —Decidió preguntar al final—. ¿Te gusta? Podemos ir a pescar. —Era el país del Río, debía haber uno cerca.

—¡Yo como de todo! —exclamó, su rostro muestra de que la muerte de inocentes conejos y ardillas ya no plagaba su mente.

—Bien, entonces iremos a pescar. —Lo había pensado bien y decidió que no era buena idea dejar al rubio solo. Sentía que si siquiera dejaba de verlo por unos segundos este desaparecería de su vista y terminaría secuestrado por otro shinobi incapaz de pensar racionalmente ante esos ojos inocentes.

Avanzó dejando la cueva, Naruto a su lado. Podía sentirlo vibrar de alegría.

—Yo no sé pescar—dijo minutos después—. ¿Me enseñaras? —Su rostro con clara esperanza, pero Itachi podía ver el miedo en esos ojos, miedo a ser rechazado.

—Sí. —Volvió a proclamar. La sonrisa que recibió fue suficiente para borrar la indignación que había sentido al pensar que alguien era ignorado por todos siendo tan joven y sin saber por qué.

oOo

El resto de la tarde se la pasó enseñando a un húmedo Naruto a diferenciar entre pescados, serpientes y cocodrilos. Además de que uno debe cocinar antes de comerlo por mucha hambre que tenga. Y que por muy brillantes y lindas que sean, ciertas flores son venenosas; al igual que ciertas frutas y ciertos animales.

Al final, cuando regresaron a la cueva, húmedos y con una mascota nueva -Naruto no quiso dejar a la rana mientras el cocodrilo siguiera ahí- Itachi se dio cuenta que no había pensado en su familia o su hermano en todo el día, preocupado en mantener con vida a Naruto y a la rana que ganó su corazón.

Cuando cerró los ojos, el cuerpo cálido de Naruto bajo la capa que le dio para que pusiera su ropa a secar, estaba nuevamente a su lado. Su cabeza sobre sus piernas y acurrucándose con él. El croar de la rana un arrullo en la noche y los murmullos en sueño de Naruto una distracción a las pesadillas que querían ocupar su mente.

oOo

El plan, antes de que Naruto se hubiera unido en su viaje, había sido buscar al grupo que estaba formando Madara y unirse a él. Vigilando sus movimientos y esperando. Esperando a que Sasuke se vuelva más fuerte y que viniera en su búsqueda. Porque no habría una muerte más justa que por las manos de su hermano, del último Uchiha. Itachi había perdido el honor de llamarse así. Era un traidor. Un vil asesino.

Pero ahora tenía una carga.

Había dos posibilidades. La primera era encontrar la forma de regresar a Naruto a Konoha y la segunda era llevarlo consigo. Lo más lógico y sensible era regresar al niño a su hogar. Pero su parte egoísta y que tenía miedo a estar solo y estar siendo constantemente perseguido por sus pecados quería mantenerlo a su lado. Naruto era bullicioso y bastante difícil, sí. Pero también era optimista y alegre y se esforzaba bastante.

Él había decidido que ya que había engañado y secuestrado al niño al menos le enseñaría lo que quería saber. Así que mientras iban en rumbo a ningún lado, siempre en movimiento, cuando se detenían iba ayudando a Naruto con su lanzamiento de kunais. Muchas veces se quedó en silencio, simplemente observando a Naruto y recordando a su hermano. Pero segundos después Naruto hacía algo y decía algo que Sasuke nunca haría o diría y Io hacía reír o correr a detener al peligro que era Naruto con un arma filosa.

Así que tenía dos opciones. Pero quizá no era él quién tenía que decidir.

—Naruto —dijo haciendo que el rubio dejara de jugar con su nueva amiga. Otra rana que raptó mientras dejaba a la anterior cerca al río.

—¿Sí? —Él alzó su cabeza y giró a verlo.

—¿Quieres volver a Konoha? —Vio a Naruto fruncir el ceño.

—¿Volver? ¿Vamos a regresar?

—No, me refiero si tú quieres regresar.

—Yo… ¿Tú no regresaras conmigo? —Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa —. Yo no puedo regresar solo. ¡Me perderé! — No pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión en su rostro.

—No. Yo te llevaré, pero yo no regresaré a Konoha —explicó.

—Pero aún no logro dominar el lanzamiento y- —Se detuvo y miró hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Puedo regresarte cuando lo logres.—Naruto volvió a verlo a los ojos, su expresión aún insegura y en preocupación.

—¿Quieres que regrese? —preguntó en una voz tan bajita que Itachi no hubiera oído si no hubiera estado prestando mucha atención. Estaba por decir que sí cuando se detuvo. Esa pregunta significaba más de lo que aparentaba. Podía leer el miedo y la decepción en el rostro de Naruto, podía leer la tristeza y la confusión. _¿Estás deshaciéndote de mí?_

—Solo quiero hacer lo que tú decidas—decidió decir. Naruto parpadeó, manteniéndose en silencio por un largo tiempo, como si estuviera analizando esas palabras y saber si tomarlas como algo bueno o no.

Finalmente Naruto asintió.

—Bien—dijo sin mirar a Itachi. Él cerró los ojos pensando que ahí acabaría todo y que las distracciones se acabarían—. Si yo decido, entonces no quiero regresar. No aún. No soy fuerte. Aún me falta mucho. —Itachi se quedó viendo al niño no habiendo esperado esa respuesta, pero de cierto modo era lógico pensando en que era Naruto después de todo—. Quiero quedarme contigo, Itachi.

Itachi cerró la boca cuando estaba por decir algo. Miró directamente en esos ojos celestes que siempre le habían parecido inocentes e ingenuos y muchas veces ignorantes del horror que era el mundo. Pero en ese momento pudo ver una serie de emociones que uno no vería en un simple niño, emociones que nunca vio en los ojos de su hermano, emociones como intensa tristeza, soledad, traición, miedo, dolor y sabía que en sus propios ojos esas mismas emociones estarían siendo leídas. Naruto comprendía. Quizá no racionalmente pero comprendía que Itachi no estaba bien y él quería seguir haciéndole compañía.

Así que Itachi se dijo que mientras Naruto lo hubiera decidido, el hecho de que aún lo mantuviera a su lado no era porque era egoísta. No. Era porque estaba pensando en los deseos de Naruto.

Solo logró asentir y vio cómo todas las emociones desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas por alegría y agradecimiento. Su sonrisa renació en ese rostro serio y las marquitas en sus mejillas se movieron junto a la enormidad de esta.

oOo

Habían pasado dos meses cuando Itachi se desmoronó. Dos meses.

El día había comenzado como cualquiera. Naruto y él habían dejado el País del Río, yendo hacia el norte y atravesado la Villa de la Lluvia sin problemas, siempre por las rutas menos habitadas y no dejando rastros. Sabía que Konoha aún enviaba ambus en su búsqueda, pero seguro en menor cantidad. Contando con la ayuda del Tercero. Aunque pensando en que tenía a Naruto consigo era dependiendo si ellos creían que él lo tenía o no.

Su objetivo era la Villa del Sonido, donde sabía que iría Madara y con él, Akatsuki. Sus planes se habían retrasado un poco con su nueva compañía, pero si estaba seguro en los informes que obtuvo de la locación de Orochimaru entonces estaba en el camino correcto. Además dudaba que ellos no quisieran que él los encontrara.

En esos dos meses Naruto había mejorado y demostrando toda su fuerza de voluntad había aprendido un jutsu que Itachi sabía de casualidad, realmente no tanta porque su padre dejó el pergamino casualmente sin sello y estuvo insinuando en toda la tarde que él debía darle un vistazo. Naruto estuvo emocionado por aprender el jutsu de multiclones de sombras diciendo que con esto sería mucho más fuerte.

Itachi no pudo sentirse más orgulloso cuando él lo logró. De premio dejándole conservar la nueva mascota que había raptado, un sapo grande y rojo que Itachi no entendía cómo Naruto le tenía tanta afición. Cómo comprender el gusto de Naruto por los anfibios.

Ahora estaban en la Villa de la Hierba. El lugar por donde pasaban era cerca al borde del País de la Tierra, no queriendo acercarse hacia el sur ni al borde del País del Fuego.

Naruto estaba feliz porque ahora todo estaba más soleado y no tan húmedo y con constantes lluvias como en el país del Río, era difícil mantener las únicas ropas que tenían secas considerando que al rubio le encantaba sumergirse en los ríos y ponerse a buscar algún anfibio que raptar. Las lluvias no eran la única razón, por más que Naruto las culpara.

Tranquilo de que este país no era peligroso dejó que Naruto se pusiera a perseguir a su sapo mientras avanzaban y todo estaba bien hasta que escuchó a Naruto decirle.

—¡Itachi! ¡Es un reno de nariz roja! —gritó emocionado y vio cómo este se acercaba al animal. De inmediato, Itachi corrió hacia Naruto y lo alejó del ciervo. Sangre. El animal estaba asustado y fuera de control. Su hocico bañado en sangre, algo que Naruto recién parecía notar ahora que lo veía de cerca.

—Ve hacia esos árboles—ordenó mientras lo soltaba y trataba de llamar la atención del grupo de animales que había aparecido detrás del primero que vieron. Todos asustados por el olor a sangre. Sabiendo que Naruto lo obedeció, Itachi fue en contra de la estampida. Formó los sellos de un jutsu de fuego y soltó el fuego en contra de los animales. Estos asustados, corrieron hacia otro lado.

Aunque se había deshecho de ellos sabía que esto no se acababa. Tenía que encontrar de donde provenía la sangre. Formó un clon de sombras y lo mandó en busca de Naruto, para luego dirigirse hacia el grupo de rocas desde donde vinieron los animales.

Cuando llegó al lugar desde donde provenía el olor metálico de sangre reciente, Itachi no perdió el tiempo en ver los cuerpos del grupo de shinobis ni en descubrir a qué aldea pertenecían. Porque en ese momento su clon se había puesto a pelear con alguien y Naruto estaba en peligro.

Corrió con rapidez sintiendo cómo su clon comenzaba a perder fuerza, seguro que no era solo uno y eran de un nivel alto, su clon concentrado solo n proteger a Naruto no se centraría mucho en la pelea. No perdió más tiempo y sin si siquiera pensarlo activó el sharingan y atacó al primero de vio a penas llegó al grupo de árboles.

Eran siete shinobis del país de la Lluvia. Los arboles destrozados y su clon frente a un Naruto que estaba con ojos bien abiertos y temblando del susto. Tenía solo nueve años, era solo un niño. ¿Por qué estos ninjas habían estado atacándolo? Furioso no dudó en seguir derrotando a los seis restantes. Incrustando su kunai y derramando sangre como hace mucho no hacía. Vicioso y cruel sin dejar a ninguno con vida.

Cuando acabó. Giró a ver a Naruto aún sentado contra uno de los árboles y abrazando sus piernas. Sus ojos bien abiertos y solo mirándolo a él. Su clon había desaparecido en algún momento dejándolo descubierto al rubio para que pudiera observar todo claramente.

Itachi avanzó con cuidado, Naruto no hizo movimiento alguno. Se dio cuenta que este tenía un corte en la mejilla y quiso volver a matar a esos sujetos. Pero no demostró su furia en su rostro sabiendo que asustaría a Naruto. Con movimientos lentos se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Naruto no perdiendo el contacto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Sabía que físicamente estaba bien. Sabía que mentalmente no tanto. Pero necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber cuánto daño había causado al mostrarle tal masacre a un niño aún muy pequeño.

Naruto parpadeó.

—¿Eres un monstruo? —preguntó, con ese mismo tono inocente con el cual preguntaba si podía quedarse con ese animalito o si podía repetir o si esta vez sí comerían ramen. Itachi sintió su pecho estremecerse y a su mente regresar a ese día, esa noche, donde todos estaban muertos y su hermano seguramente pensó eso de él. _Monstruo_.

—Sí—respondió con frialdad. Naruto volvió a parpadear, su rostro aún sin mostrar una reacción clara. Luego él asintió y curvó los labios en algo que podría ser una sonrisa, pero Itachi no podía creer que fuera una.

—A mí también me dicen monstruo. Los he escuchado—susurró como si le estuviera contando algo secreto—. Eso no quiere decir que no eres una buena persona, porque yo también soy un monstruo y sé que no soy malo—Naruto le sonrió—. Solo hay que demostrarles que queremos defender la aldea y se darán cuenta que a pesar de que somos monstruos estamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos por ellos. Así nos querrán y nos aceptaran. Por eso seré fuerte y protegeré la aldea y seré Hokage. Y al fin todos se darán cuenta de lo grandioso que soy.

Itachi se quedó en silencio por varios minutos mientras observaba la dulce sonrisa de un niño que pese a su ignorancia e ingenuidad, podía decir palabras como esas. Palabras que no solo lograron asegurarle que Naruto no le temía, si no también lo apoyaba y lo comprendía.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llorar, pero cuando se dio cuenta hundió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto y sintiendo las caricias de este niño, Itachi por una vez se dejó llevar. Dejó de soportar el pecado de cargar con la muerte de su clan, dejó que todo el dolor y la angustia y la tristeza salieran. Naruto solo se quedó en silencio. Soportando y aceptando su sufrimiento.

Esa noche Itachi le contó a Naruto lo que había hecho. Este se quedó en silencio por varias horas con un rostro vacío, pensativo. Pero en ningún momento le gritó y exigió que se entregara. Solo le preguntó, horas después, la razón. Itachi fue honesto, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle. Naruto solo lo vio con compasión y tristeza antes de decirle.

—Eso suena muy solitario.— Podía sentir que Naruto quería gritar y quejarse por todos los causante de estos, podía leer en sus ojos las palabras injusticia e incredulidad. Pero quizá era por lo que pasaba Itachi y por su gran poder de empatía que Naruto solo guardó sus palabras para después.

Itachi sonrió ante eso, agradecido que en este tiempo juntos Naruto hubiera logrado leerlo tan bien.

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas pero cada vez que se levantaba sentía los dedos de Naruto sobre sus cabellos y volvía a dormir.

Solo una noche. Solo necesitaba una noche para sentirse un niño.

oOo

—¿Sabes lo que es? —preguntó Naruto mientras se secaba el cuerpo. Itachi giró a ver lo que este le señalaba. El sello del kyubi.

—Sí—dijo sin dudarlo. Se había prometido que sería honesto con Naruto.

—¿Puedes decirme?

—Solo si quieres saber. —Se acercó y le quitó la toalla para ayudarle a secarse el cabello. Tenía solo un par de shorts y sus sandalias. Naruto estaba algo sonrosado por el sol de la villa de la Cascada.

—¿Es- es esto por lo que me dicen monstruo? —Dejó de mover las manos sobre su cabellera.

—Sí, eso es un sello—. Intentó volver a mover sus manos. Naruto lo detuvo y las cogió para bajarlas y verlo a los ojos.

—¿Un sello? ¿Hay algo sellado en mí? —Estaba feliz de que Naruto hubiera captado parte de sus lecciones teóricas, al mismo tiempo algo triste porque ahora no tendría tiempo para alargar esta conversación explicándole de qué era el sello.

—Sí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un demonio.

Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa y formó con sus labios una ¨o¨. Sus manos dejaron de sujetar las muñecas de Itachi, aprovechando eso para volver a secar la cabellera rubia.

—Es por eso que todos me trataban así—concluyó. Itachi asintió—. ¿Soy el único?

—No, hay más personas que tienen un demonio sellado en ellos. Se les llama jinchurikis.

—Jinchurikis.

—Sí.

—¿Y todos los niños que tienen a estos demonios son también tratados como yo? —Itachi no sabía cómo en lugar de otras preguntas sobre el demonio o la razón de por qué él lo tenía, Naruto había decidido que lo más importante era saber eso. Pero viendo el rostro en espera de Naruto decidió pensar al respecto.

—Sí—respondió, la gente era cruel y temían a lo desconocido, así que era seguro que esas personas fueran tratadas diferentes.

Naruto solo asintió, tomó la toalla y se puso su polo. Minutos después fue como si la conversación no hubiera ocurrido. Itachi supuso que eso acabaría ahí por ahora.

En un futuro se reprendió por pensar que con Naruto las cosas serían así de fáciles.

oOo

Cuando estaba cerca del lugar donde Akatsuki estaba seguramente esperándolo pensó de nuevo por milésima vez si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Naruto era un jinchuriki y lo estaba llevando junto al grupo de personas que querían capturarlos. Aunque esa también era una razón por la cual Naruto estaría seguro, al menos hasta que ellos decidieran que era hora de extraer al demonio. Algo que esperaba pudiera evitar con la ayuda de Konoha y sus aldeas aliadas.

Habían pasado meses y al fin habían llegado a la villa del Sonido. Naruto seguía siendo el mismo y queriendo aprender cosas nuevas, el asunto del demonio olvidado según Itachi. Algo por lo que estaba agradecido.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó rápidamente captando la situación.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba aprendiendo rápido para ser un simple niño. Desde ese ataque Naruto ya no se quedaba petrificado por la idea de luchar, más seguro de su fuerza y más determinado a defenderse y al menos ya conociendo lo que era el ser débil frente a enemigos mucho más poderosos.

—Sí—Itachi sintió la presencia de alguien vigilándolos. Cualquier duda ya no importaba, ya no podían retroceder—, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.

Naruto asintió sin dudarlo. Acomodó la capucha que consiguieron en una aldea sobre la cabeza de Naruto, que no tendría sentido pero valía la pena. Y avanzó, Naruto detrás de él, lo suficientemente cerca como había aprendido.

oOo

Los dos entraron al templo en donde pudo ver al grupo de ninjas esperándolo.

—Un nuevo integrante a llegado—escuchó decir a alguien. Alzó el rostro y vio al grupo en sus capas negras con nubes rojas. Su rostro no demostrando emoción alguna.

—Uchiha Itachi—escuchó la voz entre emocionada y sorprendida de Orochimaru. Él no reaccionó a él tampoco.

—¿Y quién es su pequeña compañía? —Itachi agradeció que Naruto no hubiera saltado a defender su altura, seguro pudiendo leer la atmosfera. Giró a ver al hombre de piel azulada mirando la forma de Naruto. No estaba seguro si tendría que proteger al rubio de ese sujeto, esperaba que no fuera necesario.

—No pensábamos que traerías a alguien. —Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre Naruto. Itachi comenzaba a pensar que quizá no era tan buena idea después de todo.

—¿Se va a unir? —preguntó Orochimaru con clara curiosidad en su voz, mirando a Naruto como si fuera una presa. Itachi estaba por decir algo pero fue detenido por una mezcla de terror y sorpresa cuando Naruto avanzó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solo estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento! ¡Yo un día seré el Hokage!

Itachi realmente quería golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes, salir, esconder a Naruto y volver a hacer su entrada como si nada hubiera pasado. Se preguntaba si podría engañar a todos diciendo que eso fue un genjutsu y que el rubio con las manos en su cintura y mirada desafiante era producto de sus imaginaciones.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto? —Claro que Orochimaru lo reconocería antes de poder hacer algo.

—¿Me conoces? — Itachi vio cómo la terrorífica sonrisa del hombre serpiente se estrechó en satisfacción.

—Claro que sí, ¿quién no sabe sobre el jinchuriki de Konoha?

Ante esas palabras todo el grupo observó a Naruto con mayor intensidad, haciendo que Itachi se replanteara sus decisiones. Lo que ocurrió después no lo esperaba, pero considerando que esta organización creía que Naruto era un simple niño fácil de manipular y completamente inofensivo, supuso que no era algo difícil de creer.

Pain, el líder aparente, aceptó que Naruto se quedara. Naruto repitió que no se uniría a ellos y Pain le dijo que podía tener una de esas capas y que solo sería mientras estuviera aquí, que luego él podía regresar cuando quisiera. Era obviomente una mentira pero Naruto miró a Itachi y le preguntó si él se quedaría. Quería decir que no, en serio, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer. Así que cuando asintió, Naruto le dijo que estaba bien y que sí sería miembro temporal de su banda.

Segundos después cuando el hombre tiburón –Kisame- le estaba dando una capa parecida al del resto pero más chica, Naruto miró las nubes rojas en la capa negra y les preguntó de qué se trataba este grupo y si tenía que ver algo con el clima. Orochimaru se rió a carcajadas.

Itachi solo negó con la cabeza y rogaba que todo saliera bien.


End file.
